El Tiempo Pasa
by yaiza-rupert
Summary: Se centra en la historia de amor que me gustaria que vivieran ron y hermione en el 7ª libro! ya q no me lo he leido NO CONTIENE SPOILERS! Entren y leanlo please.


**El Tiempo Pasa**

1.Reencuentros

_Bueno mi Fic va centrado a la historia de amor de Ron y Hermione! Espero q les guste ! D_  
---------

Un chico de cabello pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama cuando empezó a notar que alguien lo había cogido del hombro y empezaba a moverlo, pensó que probablemente sería su madre.

- Mamá, 5 minutos más por favor.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama  
- Ronald! Te estamos esperando!Esa voz no era la de su madre…el muchacho enseguida dio un brinco en la cama y se le cortó la respiración al ver a una chica de cabello castaño q estaba de pie junto a su cama  
- Her…herm…hermione.  
- Me alegro de que recuerdes mi nombre, porque al parecer se te ha olvidado cómo se escribe.  
- Vamos hermione, sabes que nunca te escribo.- dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie junto a ella  
.- Pensé que con todo lo que había pasado el año pasado lo harías.- dijo hermione mirándolo desafiante y directamente a sus verdes ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo bajo la mirada.  
- Quienes me estaban esperando?  
- Harry, Fred, George, Ginny y yo.  
- Y para que tanto despliegue?  
- Ron no te acuerdas? Los gemelos dan una fiesta porque inauguran su nueva línea de productos.  
- Se me había olvidado por completo  
- No me extraña…este verano has olvidado todo.  
- Hermione…- dijo ron en un susurro al poder comprobar que hermione ya se había ido.Ron empezó a prepararse para bajar junto a sus hermanos y sus amigos. Mientras tanto abajo Hermione se reunía con el grupo, Fred y George estaban uno enfrente al otro como si de un espejo se tratase haciendo los mismos movimientos, Harry y Ginny en cambio no dejaban de lanzarse miradas indiscretas, en el momento en que entró Hermione en la cocina todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella.  
- Y nuestro hermanito donde esta?- pregunto un George algo desesperado  
- Está arriba vistiéndose…  
- Ya te dije que tendríamos que haber ido nosotros a despertarlo  
- Bueno chicos de todas maneras tendríamos que haber esperado por ron…  
- Ginny tiene razón.- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ginny  
- Chicos os importa si mientras esperamos Ginny y yo hablamos un momento de un asunto?  
- Adelante señoritas.- dijeron Fred y George a la vez mientras Hermione cogía a Ginny del brazo y se la llevaba a un lado de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de los 3 chicos.  
- Porque me dijiste que ron tenía ganas de verme y que no había parado de hablar de mi? Las mentiras no van a cambiar nada Ginny…  
- Hermione no son mentiras…  
- Acabo de ir a despertarlo y lo único que a echo es evitar el tema de lo que vivimos el año pasado.  
- Hermione…ron es así, nunc…- dijo Ginny sin poder terminar al ver que su hermano acababa de entrar en la cocina  
- Ya estoy .- dijo ron sin dejar de mirar a hermione, mientras Fred y George lo agarraban por los dos brazos y lo llevaban hasta la chimenea  
- Mejor te llevamos nosotros  
- Antes de tener que esperar  
- Que vayas por ti solo  
- Tampoco ha sido para tanto  
- Ron hace días que lo sabes.- dijo un Harry al que le encantaba ver como los gemelos manejaban a Ron.  
- Basta ya… tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde y somos los anfitriones.- dijo Fred poniendo gran énfasis en la última palabra.Uno a uno se fueron introduciendo en la chimenea y pronunciando a donde querían ir, al Callejón Diagon. Una vez allí se dirigieron al número 94 donde estaba situada la tienda de los Gemelos, al llegar vieron a una muchedumbre, en su mayoría niños y adolescentes esperaban deseosos que la tienda se abriera para poder disfrutar de lo nuevo de Sortilegios Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al reservado mientras esperaban a que llegaran Fred y George. Ron y Harry iban curioseando sobre los nuevos artículos que habían preparado los gemelos, mientras Ginny desde el sofá seguía con la mirada a Harry y Hermione se dedicaba a pensar en cómo abordar a Ron para hablar cara a cara sobre lo que les pasaba aunque de solo pensarlo se ruborizaba. Ya Harry y Ron se hallaban en uno de los estantes lo suficiente apartado de las dos muchachas como para poder hablar a sus anchas.  
- Es una pasada! La nueva línea es genial!  
- Si…  
- Harry que te pasa? Estás muy raro!  
- Es que…echo de menos a Ginny  
- Pero si está ahí!  
- Ron!  
- Ya te entiendo…yo no sé...Como…estar con hermione  
- En las cartas no parabas de hablar de ella, y el año pasado pasasteis muchas cosas  
- No es lo mismo hablar de ella en cartas que estar con ella tenerla delante…- dijo pero sintió una respiración detrás suya. Hermione se encontraba detrás de él había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y eso la hacía estar más decidida a hablar con el de lo que lo estaba anteriormente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ) Dejen Reviews pleaseee!!**

Bss a todos! 


End file.
